U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,296 discloses an intake apparatus of an engine wherein an intake section into which air flows from an air cleaner is provided with in an intake manifold. A partition wall defining a short intake passage and a long intake passage separately is installed concentrically with a circular intake manifold casing with respect to the intake section, between the intake manifold casing and the intake section. An intake control valve is switchable arranged between an upper end of the partition wall and a bent portion of the intake manifold. At least two unit shafts are spaced apart from and connected to each other to form a shaft to which the intake control valve is fixed. A driving mechanism for driving the intake control valve comprises an actuator actuated by a solenoid valve, a rod connected to the actuator and a lever rotatable connected at its one end to the rod by means of a pin and secured at its other end to the shaft.